A visitor:a tale of love,lies,and betrayers!
by oneangellover
Summary: Cordey and Angel's frienship has been on the rocks and Buffy is now in L.A she want nothing but to have Angel as her's!!!! I put lil * to seperate the paragraphs.computer is messing up R/R
1. The beginning

Disclaimer:Don't own Don't sue if did would make this fic an eposide  
************************************************************************************  
Angel Investigations we help the helpless, Angel heard as he came down the stairs for his nightly blood. Cordelia was busy jotting information from a client on the other end of the phone,"Well,can you describe the demon?"Cordy asked the scared woman.  
"We will have someone there right away."  
"Angel their is a woman who says a slimy demon is in her home destroying everything, and from what she said about it, it maybe a Lemonicextra demon very evil so I heard."said Cordelia",Will ya check it out?"  
"I'm on it." came the familiar voice we grew to know and love.  
  
As Angel heading out the door he ran into a familiar friend, it was Buffy Anne Summers!!!  
"Hey guys long time no slay!" she yells while falling out of Angel's embrace.  
  
Shocked Angel look toward Cordelia just in time to catch her learing glaze in theirdirection.  
"Buffy,what are you doing here?" Cordelia managed to chock out in a somber tone.  
"I need a vacation from Joyles and Giles plus the evil vampy demonic stuff back in Sunnydale."  
"Well I guess helping me get rid of a slimy evil demon is out of the question then." Angel smirked with his brown piercing eyes boring into her soul.  
"Sure it would be like old times Angel, fighting along side of you, so let's go kick some evil demon butt!"  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
Cordelia watch them leave the office, what does he see in her?, she comes bouncing along and boom he goes off in La La Land again. What about me I'm the one who always pick up the falling pieces when she leaves him battered and bruised in a pile of garbage on the floor, but does he see that, does he care he doesn't appreciate me........I just need to forget Angel he will neve get over his beloved Ms.Love_to_fight_even_if_it_is_uncall_for aka Buffy Summers.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
"Well I see you have not lost your touch,Buffy!" exclaimed Angel on the way back to AI office/hotel.  
"You have improved Angel if that is any possible." Buffy studied his face very closely to take in the features it had been along time and he was cutey if possible  
."The real reason why I'm here is that I want you to come back home you know, Sunnydale with me."  
"WHAT!" cried the shock Angel. He never realized she might still have feelings for him."Are you NUTS?!?"  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
Back at the office Wesley,Gunn, and Fred tried to cook breakfast to try Cordy up.Will Fred keeped asking Cordelia annoying questions and   
Gunn was shining the swords with a worried look on his face.Cordelia seems so depressed today.The ex-watcher,the black street fighter,and the girl who was lock in a cave half her life wondered if Cordelia was depressed because of the Buffy in L.A thing.  
"Cordy what is wrong with you?"asked Fred.  
"yeah Barbie doll what is wrong?"asked non other than Gunn.  
"I'm worried about your demeanor lately,what is with you?"question Wesley.  
"Well guyz, I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'm really upset that Angel doesn't apperciate me,when Buffy comes around he forgets all about me."  
"Sounds like someones jealous." Wesley,Fred,and Gunn said in unison.  
"Oh please me Cordelia Chelsea Chase jealous of little Ms.Bitchyslayermacbitch that mega you know what think she has more class then me but guess what the keyword is "think"!" exclaimed Cordelia. Cordelia was so mad she left the room in a stormy like cloud.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Buffy and Angel was in the main office and over heard the conversation between the Fang Gang.  
Buffy asked madly "Can you believe what she said about me? *humph* I can't believe Queen C of Sunnydale can be so damn cruel wait yes I can!"  
"Buffy there is something we need to talk about." Angel replied to Buffy's outburst.  
Angel and Buffy quickly sat down. Buffy had a question look on her face.  
"I miss you very much and I always will have special feelings for you, but if you think we are getting back together you are wrong, I...I...I umm have special feelings for someone else and they are really strong then I possible could have thought not in my 245 some years of life even as Angelus." Angel told Buffy sadly but gentle.  
"With all that we have been through and the troubles we have face, your just going to throw it away for someone else, your just going to throw US away like shit on your shoe when you don't want it." Buffy cried and pleading to Angel.  
"You do that a loong time ago, Buffy!" yelled Angel,"I'm in love with Cordelia and that is that!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
Cordelia came down into the main office and announces to the room she had a traveling sports bag in her left hand and a suitcase in the other hand, "Angel I'm giving you my two weeks notice, not that it matters anywayz since the Slayer is here I suppose then you'll be closing soon and moving back to Sunnydale then I would be going to Beverly Hills for a   
acting job or something."  
Cordelia started to walk toward the door when she heard Angel yell. "WAIT, let be explain!"  
"There is nothing to "explain" Angel, you love Buffy and Buffy loves you, two is a company and three is a crowd, I get it I'm not a dimmie, I'm the 3rd that make the crowd so I'm outta!"  
"No No No, Cordelia I love you and I want to be with you, not Buffy she is my past love and will always have a spot in my unbeating dead heart, my unbeating heart belongs to you, my curse soul belongs to you, and my undead life is here to protect and care for you!"  
Cordy was so overjoyed she drops her things and falls into Angel he quickly grab her with his vampire speed.  
Angel kiss her and she kiss back. The kiss was like one in a romance novel or a romance movie .Sweet,Long,and Beautiful that would bring tears to Jasons X's eyes and Lucifer's eyes! Cordelia's foot even done the pop thing like in the movies. Where she brings her foot up slowly.  
  
************************************************************  
As we leave our lovers, the slayer slowly sneaks out plotting away to get her Angel back no matter what it takes!  
A/N:more to come hope you enjoy this was my first fic ever 


	2. The chapter of all chapters done by my a...

disclaimer: I do not own  
  
A/N: SORRY for the angel out of character thing, I'm new at this and well trying and I can of got in the fic real well  
  
like a soap opera.lolz I'm sorry about that please forgive and forget! I hope u like this chapter better ^_^  
  
I have a Co writer now.Her penname is EmeraldMalfoyAnimeWitch. She wrote this chapter. I did last chapter.  
  
Cordelia sat in her desk recollecting about everything that happen. Angel's OOCness, Buffy's   
  
obsessive ways, n her weird way of liking the OOC Angel. But hating the Obsessive Buffy. Ever   
  
since she came out of that cave a month ago. When they went on a case. She started to act weird.   
  
Was it the cave powers or just Buffy's act of saying Angel was hers and hers only. Whatever it   
  
was she did not like it. I mean she was now a half demon cause of her  
  
weak human body and not having the power to control her seer visions. She could probably take   
  
Buffy on and leave to tell the tale.  
  
"CORDELIA!!!???," a yell woke her out of her dream thinking like spell.  
  
"What?," she asked tiredly, she wasn't tired through just surprise can of.  
  
" I call your name sixteen times already!" Wesley said. He pick up his book he was reading, on the top it read " Demonic evil is always bad in certain cases!"  
  
"Demonic evil is always bad in certain cases?!¿" asked Cordelia in a sarcastic way.", Wes, Demonic evil is bad in all cases, good or evil."  
  
"Well the powers give me this book and told me to read even if it is stupid and unreal." Wesley told Cordy.," Go Forger."  
  
"You should ask someone who actually knows about this stuff, Wesley."  
  
Wesley look at Cordelia like she was a genius and said something smart. That would have been a   
  
first because shes always insulting and saying sarcastic yet, funny come backs.  
  
" Cordy, that is the first smart thing you ever bloody said!"exclaimed Wesley but wanting it to come out as a come back which was a bit pathetic." I think I would visit Lorne he might know what's up with the Powers these days." Wesley ran out of the hotel in a rush to search for the green demon before Cordy could even say a come back.  
  
Cordelia humph at Wesley back. Who needs that boring scroll ex British watcher with his boring   
  
English speak.{assistant Author: wait a minute I'm a brit to I shouldn't be talking about my great   
  
country,lolz :)}   
  
Angel should be back now. Gunn and Angel went out to fight a demon. The demon was a   
  
Charsity one. They have weird powers to suck the life out of their victims after they kill them.  
  
Some demons get a bit bloody melodramatic in the killing part. Cordelia laugh to herself as she  
  
said that. Example one Wolfram and Hart two evil lawyers with a blood thrust to kill or whatever  
  
they think of doing. Example two: Darla: a vamp who wants everything especially her boy,   
  
Angelus. Example three: Spike a vamp who writes bloody awful poems when he was human  
  
and now has a chip in his head, but that will not stop him from causing mayhem and trouble.  
  
Mayhem is Spikes middle name besides William the bloody awful poet. Example four: Angelus  
  
the prince of trouble and death. The list could go on if Cordy was pretty sick of remembering all  
  
of the baddies of Sunnydale and Los Angeles.   
  
Just as Cordelia finish thinking. Gunn and Angel walk in.They were breathing hard. Actually   
  
Gunn was breathing hard. Angel didn't need to breathe, he was a vampire. DUH. and uh mum,   
  
covered in slime.  
  
" What happen to you guys?",she asked trying not to laugh. You know one of those question,   
  
where you ask but already know. This was one of them.  
  
Angel and Gunn give her a duh and what do u think happen look. She just burst out laughing.  
  
"Anyways I will pretend I didn't hear that, wheres Fred?",asked Gunn.  
  
"Oh *laugh* she *a bit more laughing* is *a lot of laughing* in *some more laughing* is *a bunch of laughing* the *major laughing kitchen *million of laughing*!!!" laughed Cordelia." OK OK that felt good laughing like that."  
  
"Yeah whatever you say Cordy.",Angel said, but he couldn't help but to smile. Cordelia had a   
  
cute wonderful laugh even through she was laughing at him.  
  
~as our scene change we see Buffy sitting in her room~  
  
Buffy was sitting on the floor, her room was dark and the only light source there was, was some candles.  
  
"I will get you Cordelia Chelsea Chase, no one I mean no one takes my Angel!" Buffy scream   
  
she literally turned red and green. Thats most have been the cave powers, Buffy would never act   
  
this crazy and the last time I check Buffy does not ever had or have the powers to change colors.  
  
~scene changes back to Cordy and Angel watching Dracula 2000.  
  
"This is so wrong, we vamps do not growl!", Angel growled while shaking has head.  
  
"Angel, if vampires do not "growl" as you say then what did you just do?" asked Cordelia in a You-vamps-do-growl way.  
  
"I'm just saying it is a mistake, humans sometimes do mistaking we growl."Angel argued .  
  
"Yeah Yeah Yeah, whatever you say Angel boy."Cordelia teased.  
  
~After the movie we see our favorite couple watching Queen of the damned.`  
  
"Here goes another mistake, we vamps can suck all the blood out of a victim without  
  
dieing!"Angel growled.  
  
"This is the last time, I'm letting you watch vampire movies with me!" Cordelia glared.  
  
AssistanAN:review hope u like this chapter better, my friend oneangellover needed some help so I help her. This is about 977 words and 3 pages long. 


End file.
